The Adventures of Robert X - The Beginning
by Kai Kensington
Summary: The origin story of eight heroes, including how they got their powers, how they formed their team, and how they beat their first main villain. (ft. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and others! Set Post Buu, but before end episodes of DBZ)
1. Prologue

The Adventures of Robert X: The Beginning

Prologue

For many years, many people have talked of great heroes. They talked of the Mongol leader Genghis Khan. They talked of Alexander the Great, and they even spoke of General Colin L. Powell. They even talked about Prometheus and the Greek gods. Later, the word "hero" became synonymous with images of the ones known as "Superman," "Batman," "Wonder Woman," and others, in addition to regular firemen and policemen. Heroes can come in all different shapes, sizes, and numbers. They can be ordinary citizens doing their part, or they can have special powers that make them different from normal people. Some heroes get their powers from experiments gone awry; others get their powers from doing something they should not with the intention of harming themselves. Some heroes, such as "Superman," are born with their powers, or they have to acquire them from their parents over the course of their lives. However, every hero has a story of origin, whether they know it or not. They have a story of origin whether they want to acknowledge it or not. This is the origin story of an epic journey of eight teenagers who only wanted to be accepted by the people around them, and ended up becoming the biggest heroes in the place they live.


	2. Chapter 1 - End of the Year

Chapter 1: End of the Year

It was a scorching, ninety degree, mid-June day as sixteen year old Robert Hawkins sat in classroom 103 on the last day at Central Sky City High School before the summer. He was in his third and final period of the shortened day, and he was starting to grow restless. He tapped his yellow mechanical pencil, which held 0.5mm lead, on his desk in a kind of rhythmic pattern as he sighed, longing for the final bell to ring. He longed to be outside in Western Park with his younger brother, Danny. He turned his head ever so slightly to the right to his childhood friend, Kailau Kensington, who was called "Kai" by his friends and family, and started to whisper to him.

"Hey," Robert began, "Aren't you excited about this summer?"

"Yes," Kai replied, "I wish to go camping with you, my sister, your brother, and my cousin."

Just then, Kai's twin sister, Kaileena, and his other close friend, Jacob "Jake" Thomas, turned and started to join in on the conversation. Jake opened his mouth to speak, but the bell rang to dismiss them before he could say anything. They stood up, pushed their chairs in, and walked out of the classroom. Behind the quartet came Robert and Darius' friends since middle school. There was a brunette girl known as Monique Sanders, a blonde girl known as Kendra Kidlington, and a 6'0" auburn haired boy known as Jake Thomas. The seven of them walked out of the building and were met by Robert's thirteen year old brother, Daniel "Danny" Hawkins.

"What took you so long?" Danny asked. "My school let out fifteen minutes ago."

"My school lets out later," Robert replied. "Don't you remember?"

"No," Danny said, "Because now I don't need to. School is out for the summer as of now."

"He's got a point, you know," Darius said. "You don't have to worry about it for three more months. School's out; try to relax a little."

"Now let's focus on the camping trip," Kai said as a blonde boy and a pink haired boy walked out of the building. "I want everything to go smoothly, and I am not sleeping in a tent."

"Ha! This is hilarious; rich kids going on camping trips," said the blonde boy.

"What's it to you, Dio?" said Kai to the blonde boy.

"I think it's absolutely absurd," said Dio back to Kai.

"I don't care what you think," said Kai to Dio.

"What do you think about it, Kensuke?" Dio asked, addressing the pink haired boy.

"I think that this is just foolish," Kensuke replied, addressing Dio. "Why would a rich person ever sleep in a tent?"

"Because they are really just as low as any other person deep inside, that's why," Dio said.

"You've got a lot of mouth, Dio," Kai snapped angrily, his British accent starting to be heard in his voice. "Why don't I shut it for you?"

"Fine, when and where do we fight?" Dio snapped back, assuming that Kai wanted to fight.

"Kensington Arena, nine o'clock tonight!" Kai snapped, confirming Dio's assumption.

"That's fine by me!" Dio yelled as he walked away from the scene with Kensuke. "Prepare to meet your doom!"

After Dio and Kensuke walked away, Kai said, "I'm dead. Kensington Arena will become my grave, I'm sure of that."

"No, it won't," Kaileena said to her brother.

"We can take you to the gym and beef you up a bit before the fight," Jake said to his cousin. "My trainer is always willing to help out any member of my family."

"I'm going to go to Eastern Park for a little bit to try to relax," Danny said to the group. "Maybe I'll meet someone interesting."

Danny walked up the street by himself, heading in the direction of Eastern Park. He was positive that he was going to meet the person who really beat the monster Cell fourteen years ago. _Maybe I'll meet a nice girl that I develop an interest in, _Danny thought to himself as he neared Eastern Park.

Meanwhile, Kai was walking to the finest gym just before the limit toward the south of Sky City with Kaileena, Jake, Robert, and Darius. He had to get stronger before nine o'clock that night, or Dio was going to crush him in the fight. They simply walked in and allowed Jake to do the talking. Even with the intense workouts provided in the finest gym in Sky City and the inspirational music being played just for him, was it going to be enough for Kai to defeat Dio in the fight, or would Kai's fears come true?


	3. Chapter 2 - At the Park

Chapter 2: At the Park

Back in Eastern Park, Danny was sitting on a bench talking with the eldest son of Son Goku, Son Gohan. He wished to know who truly defeated the monstrous Cell, and he knew it was not Hercule.

"So, Mr. Son," Danny was saying, "I know Hercule didn't beat Cell all those years ago. Who actually beat him?"

Gohan looked around and leaned in towards Danny's ear. He whispered, "It was actually me. I did a one-handed Super Kamehameha Wave with the help of my father, who was in the Other World back then."

"Interesting," Danny said, astonished. "But why would Hercule take all the credit like that?"

"He figured it would boost his image in the eyes of the public," Gohan said, "And judging by the way things are fourteen years later, I would say it worked."

"And I would agree with you," Danny said, "But we know the truth about him. However, we don't want to expose him as the fraud he is. After all, he is providing you with the funding needed for college through his daughter, Videl."

"It was great talking to you, but I have to go now," Gohan said. "I have to visit my mother, my father, my brothers, and my sister."

"Hold on, _brothers and sister?_" Danny asked, surprised. "When did your mother have the third boy and the girl?"

"Six years ago yesterday, they were born four minutes apart," Gohan said. "Their names are Colin and Natalie."

"That's amazing, Mr. Son!" Danny exclaimed.

"Take care, Daniel. Until we meet again," Gohan said before walking off to his solid white car.

With that, Gohan got into a white 1982 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am T-top and drove off. He headed in the direction of Interstate 72 West to Mount Paozu. He pushed up his glasses before taking the entrance and merging on the highway.

Danny walked over to the southern edge of Eastern Park. He then walked over to Darius' apartment building by crossing Half Road. He then entered the apartment building and started walking up the stairs. Once he got to the landing between the second and third floors, he was intercepted by Darius, Kendra, Monique and Jake.

"Where are you going?" Darius asked.

"That depends," Danny replied. "Where are _you_ going?"

"We're going to see Kai get beaten to a pulp," Darius said.

"But then again, he may surmount insurmountable odds and deliver a thrashing that Dio will not be able to recover from as quickly as he expects," Jake said. "After all, he may be expecting Kai to put up somewhat of a fight. I do not expect Dio to be underestimating Kai."

"Didn't Rob stay at the gym with Kai?" Kendra asked.

"Yes, he did," Monique responded. "Kai basically borrowed Jake's trainer. They are family, after all."

Sliding down the rail, Danny said, "Come on! We have to hurry out to Kensington Arena now if we want to catch the fight from the start! Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Dio was walking up to Kensington Manor, thinking that Kensington Arena was within the walls of Kensington Manor. He was already in his fighter's uniform. It consisted of a pair of forest green karate pants, a white karate belt, a white headband, a pair of white wristbands, and a pair of black slipper shoes. He drank a twenty-one ounce bottle of water down in less than fifteen seconds, bursting through Kensington Manor's doors and immediately realizing he was in the wrong location. Since Dio went the wrong way, it bought Kai a bit of extra time. Dio then exited Kensington Manor and walked back down Kensington Lane. He continued on until Kensington Lane changed to Clark Way.

As Kai's hour of judgment hastily approached, it seemed that more and more people knew about the fight and were calling it "The Fight of the Century." Many people drove up to Kensington Arena on the northwestern outskirts of Sky City. Kensuke and Kaileena had convinced people to see their respective competitors in action in the fight, and charged them admission when they arrived to enter the arena to watch the battle. This fight was no longer a private matter. Kensuke and Kaileena had let everyone know, much to Kai's chagrin and Dio's amusement. Kai and Dio are about to go at it with nothing but tape on their hands in front of almost, if not all, of Sky City. Is Kai going to make himself the laughingstock of the entire town, or will he manage to pull off an upset victory and defeat Dio in front of the entire populace of Sky City?


	4. Chapter 3 - A Fight for the Ages

Chapter 3: A Fight for the Ages

It took Dio almost half an hour to get to Kensington Arena after having gone in the wrong direction. By the time he got there, Kai was already in his fighter's uniform and in the blue corner of the ring. His uniform consisted of a sky blue karate top, a pair of sky blue karate pants, a pair of black slipper shoes, a pair of navy blue wristbands, and a navy blue karate belt. He appeared to be a bit stronger than when he was in his school uniform.

Dio hopped into the ring and got into the green corner, which was opposite the blue corner. Kai and Dio exchanged a few words before the announcer stepped into the ring and announced them and how many rounds the fight was to go for. Darius and Robert stepped into Kai's corner, while Kensuke and another friend of Dio's, who had ginger colored hair, stepped into Dio's corner.

"Showtime," said Kai to Robert and Darius.

"Time for _this_ rich punk to go down," said Dio to Kensuke and his other friend.

"Good evening, and welcome to this special match-up set for eight rounds!" said the announcer. "In the blue corner, standing tall at 5'7", weighing in at 169 pounds, _here's_ Kai Kensington!"

The audience gave some applause for Kai as the announcer continued, "And in this corner, standing taller at 6'3", weighing in at 205 pounds, _here's_ Dio!"

The bell rang, and Dio and Kai were soon going at it. Kai dashed toward Dio and attempted to punch Dio right in his face. The attack failed, however, as Dio swatted Kai aside, chopping him to the ground. Kai then spun up and, using his right hand for balance, kicked Dio in his right armpit. Having knocked Dio off balance, Kai took the opportunity to jump up and kick Dio right in his face. Dio recovered from the kick to the armpit only to be knocked down by the sudden kick to the face. As Dio hit the mat of the ring, he managed to kick Kai in his stomach, causing him to cough up three drops of blood.

From the audience, Danny and the others were rooting for Kai, in addition to Kai's parents, Walter and Elizabeth Kensington. A multitude of the other spectators were rooting for Dio to win the bout, seeing how he had a physical advantage over the scrawny Kai.

"Get him, Dio! Crush him to a pulp!" yelled a lady to Danny's right.

"Come on, Kai! You have to beat him!" yelled the gentleman to the left of Danny.

Dio returned to his feet and picked Kai up by the front of his karate top. He then spoke to him in a menacing tone of voice. Dio said, "Come on, you little whelp! You saw this coming! You even started it yourself outside the school building!"

"That may be," said Kai to Dio weakly, "but I have the fight to back it up!"

"Oh, really?" asked Dio mockingly, slapping Kai until his nose and the corners of his mouth bled. "Then why don't you show me!"

Dio then used his left hand to uppercut Kai and attempt to knock him out. However, Kai landed on his feet and staggered until he regained his balance. Kai then advanced toward Dio and punched him right in his stomach for ten whole seconds before finishing with an uppercut to Dio's chin. This knocked Dio backward onto the ropes for a second before Dio recovered and punched Kai in his face, causing more blood to drip from his mouth and from a cut on his forehead. There was blood all over Kai's face by the time the bell rang to end the first round. Kai and Dio could have a twenty second break to recuperate and gather themselves.

"You're doing well," said Kensuke to Dio. "You're going to mop the floor with this joker, man."

"Dude, you're not looking so hot," said Darius to Kai.

"You sure you don't need any water?" Robert asked Kai.

"I'm fine," Kai replied. "I just need to remember my training. I need to remember why I'm here."

"You need to defeat Dio in an attempt to one-up him and humiliate him," Darius said to Kai, hoping to inspire him and help him perform the upset victory.

The bell then rang to start the second round. Dio charged out toward Kai and attempted to elbow him right in his jaw. This connected with Kai's jaw successfully, spinning him around. Kai felt weaker and more helpless than ever, and Dio was planning to take advantage. However, Kai was not about to give up yet. Before Dio turned around to grab Kai, Kai regained his footing and ran up to hit Dio right in the pressure points on his neck. He hit the points successfully, knocking Dio out and sending him crashing on the mat. Everyone, even the people who were rooting for Kai, gasped. There was then a moment of unsure and ominous silence. Not one person did as much as cough as Kai stood before an unconscious Dio, unsure if he would awaken. After a ten second count, Kai was ruled the winner by strategic knockout. Kai smiled before Dio awakened with a grunt. He stood to his feet, realizing that he was beaten.

"Congratulations, Kensington," said Dio to Kai. "You may not have a lot of brawn, but you sure have brains. That makes you a far better fighter than me in more ways than either of us may realize."

After speaking, Dio walked out of Kensington Arena, defeated and covered in Kai's blood. He had beaten Kai senseless and ended up losing because of the silly mistake he made. Everyone then departed from Kensington Arena, including the bloody Kai, his sister Kaileena, his cousin Jake, his parents, and all his friends. They made a ten minute drive from Kensington Arena to Kensington Manor, where they cleaned and bandaged Kai's wounds. The fight was over, and Kai had won. Only two questions remained: what would they do now, and was this fight somehow a catalyst for a cornucopia of events that only superpowers can keep under control?


	5. Chapter 4 - Camping Gone Awry

Chapter 4: Camping Gone Awry

The next day, Kai, Kaileena, Kendra, Jake, Darius, Danny, Robert, and Monique all took the recreational vehicle owned by the Kensington family and drove out to the old campground on the southeastern outskirts of Sky City, which was also owned by the Kensington family. Darius drove, while everyone else complimented Kai on his win against Dio or ate a plate of bacon and eggs. It was 7:30am, and everyone needed breakfast. Darius pulled into the campground, easing the RV in as slowly as he could. As soon as Darius put the RV in park, everyone raced out of it and went off in multiple directions to go explore the woods. Darius, Monique, and Kendra went toward the pristine, blue lake. Robert, Kai, and Kaileena went off to check out the source of the rumors surrounding the abandonment of the campground: an old factory just to the south that produced some sort of mysterious unknown chemical. Danny went to the log cabin to the east to see the legendary lumberjack, Jack the Chopper.

Over by the lake, Darius and Kendra were taking off their clothes and getting ready to skinny dip in the lake. Monique was already skinny dipping in the water, inviting them in.

"Come on in, the water's nice and cool!" Monique yelled to Darius and Kendra.

Soon after, Darius and Kendra jumped into the water with Monique and swam after her. They tried all they could, but Monique continued to out-swim them. She was too fast, and they were starting to get tired. They got out of the water and dried themselves off with towels they brought with them. Later, they started to head back toward the RV so they could help with the campfire.

Meanwhile, Danny was talking with Jack the Chopper. He was trying to explain how Hercule was not actually the one who beat Cell and how he knew.

"So Gohan then tried a one-handed Super Kamehameha Wave aimed for Cell," Danny said. "He hoped to try to finish off Cell once and for all, but he was actually only at half strength. He was in Super Saiyan 2 form, but defending Vegeta from Cell's blast depleted his energy and cost him his left arm."

"Go on," said Jack. "How did it end?"

"Gohan fired the blast with some help from his father in Other World," Danny continued. "At first he was losing, but then Vegeta distracted Cell with an energy blast. This allowed Gohan to finish Cell off with a loud roar of might. Afterwards, he passed out and was taken away to be healed. Then Hercule came out of hiding and said that he defeated Cell, not Gohan."

"That little sneak cheated the poor boy!" Jack exclaimed in outrage. "Fourteen years later, he's still hogging all the glory of defeating Cell!"

"I have to go now," Danny said, walking out the door. "I have to go help set up the campfire."

"You take care now," Jack said as Danny closed the door and ran back to the Kensington RV.

Elsewhere, by the abandoned factory, Robert, Kai, and Kaileena were exploring the exterior of the building. They wanted to figure out what was causing people to stay away from the campsite.

"Nothing weird out here," Kai said.

"Maybe the people who told these rumors were just drunk," Robert said.

"That may be, but we don't have any more time to investigate," Kaileena said sternly. "We have to go help set up the campfire."

Together, everyone came back to the campsite with plenty of firewood to roast their whole bag of marshmallows. They had also gathered stones to make a pit to house the fire. They placed the wood that they would use for the fire into their makeshift pit and lit it with a match. The eight twigs that they kept could be used to help roast their marshmallows. Night soon fell upon the group as Darius concluded his campfire story. The fire had gone out, and everyone was ready to turn in. However, before they could start heading into the RV with four bedrooms, they heard a loud noise coming from the north. Instinctively, Robert made a mad dash to the south. The others immediately followed him, Danny being the last to run after Robert. They managed to catch sight of the abandoned factory and started to head toward it.

Robert was the first one to head into the factory, but he got stuck completely in a pit full of a mysterious glowing chemical with unknown properties. This glowing green chemical was simply known as "plasma." Darius then got stuck to Robert's right, while Monique got stuck to Robert's left. Kendra tried to jump over Robert, but got stuck face first in front of him with her legs sticking out of the sticky substance. Jake then ran in and got stuck behind Robert. Kai and Kaileena got stuck on opposite sides of Jake at exactly the same time. Danny ran in, but jumped over the vat of plasma. He managed to grab a ledge before falling into the vat of plasma like the others. It took him twenty-five seconds to struggle up to safety, and fifteen more to find a rope long enough to drop down to his friends and older brother so he could pull them to safety. It then took another thirty seconds to pull everyone up, seeing how he was the youngest of the group.

Afterwards, everyone dried the sticky, gooey plasma off of them and turned in for the night. As each of them slept, each of them tried to imagine what could have made the noise that caused them all to run off toward the factory. However, is this mysterious chemical harmless, or will it have an unusual effect on them?


End file.
